Primal Growl
by FlamingToads
Summary: What happens when Emmett's in the mood and Jacob just happens to be in his path? This is indeed a slash pairing. Please review and happy reading to all!


**A/N: I do not write Twilight fics but this is for my dear friend Erin a.k.a. LUXEMBOURG. This is pretty much all smut and is my first time writing male slash. You've been warned… Happy reading all you EmmettxJacob fans! **

**Primal Growl**

Emmett ran through the forest at great speed. He wasn't exactly sure where he was running to but he didn't care. He needed to get away from Rosaline and her constant complaining about simply everything and blaming it on him. He didn't understand why she just couldn't be happy about her life. Even if she was technically dead and couldn't have what she's always wanted and that was having a child. He had left in such a hurry he didn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was going to do. He ran out the door jumping off the second floor and hitting the ground gently. He inhaled filling his lung with the cold breeze and could hear the crisp leaves being crushed under his feet. There was something about running that freed him from all his problems. He tore his shirt off tossing it up in the air not caring where it fell.

Emmett dodged all the branches and trees that were in his way. He smiled jumping up into the trees jumping into the sky, a moment sparkling in the sun and then falling back flawlessly down on the ground. He continued to run jumping off a ledge into the creek that divided vampire territory and werewolf territory. And who would've guessed that the teenage boy would just so happen be standing there by the water?

Emmett and Jacob stood, staring at one another. Jacob scanned his body seeing that he had no shirt and was now standing soaked and wet in the creek. Emmett smiled that awfully charming grin. Emmett looked passed him. He wondered for a split moment what Jacob would do if he had crossed his territory. Jacob could tell by the sly grin playing on his lips that he was about to dash for it. At that exact moment both Jacob and Emmett charged in the same direction colliding together at full force.

Emmett fell on top of Jacob and Jacob caught his breath being as hit as hard as he was. Emmett smiled down at Jacob. Emmett tried to jump up and continue his running but Jacob turned quickly on top of Emmett. Jacob may have been strong but Emmett was much stronger. Emmett smiled rolling on the ground taking Jacob's arm and forced it to his back. Jacob wiggled under Emmett's body, his back now to the ground and Emmett's hands griping tightly to his wrists, not allowing him to move. Jacob tried to get away from Emmett but there was no such luck.

"Pretty boy can't fight for himself, huh?" Emmett scanned over his body noticing that Jacob's shirt was pulled up showing his abs. Emmett licked his lips staring at the boy's flesh. Jacob watched intensively as Emmett's eyes traveled up and down his chest. Emmett was quite surprised looking back at Jacob's face. His eyes still, hardly showing any emotion. At any moment Jacob could change yet he stayed the way he was and allowed Emmett just to sit on top of him. "Why don't you fight?"

"I don't want to fight."

"Why is that?"

"I'm perfectly content in the position that I am." Emmett smirked at his response. He leaned back removing his hands from Jacob's wrists.

"Really?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" Emmett chuckled softly. He lowered his head to Jacob's neck and looked at him in his eyes. He smiled licking his lips once more and pressing his lips against Jacob's neck. Jacob moved his neck to the side making it easier for Emmett to plant soft butterfly kisses on his skin. Emmett continued up his neck to his chin. Jacob leaned his head forward pressing his lips against Emmett's. Jacob moved his hands up to Emmett grabbing his neck and forcing him down against him. Emmett pressed his tongue against Jacob's lips and Jacob willing opened his mouth, his tongue passionately tangling itself with Emmett's.

Emmett hungrily kissed Jacob. Jacob sat up and Emmett broke away, pulling Jacob's shirt over his head. Emmett pushed his hips forward and then back rubbing his jeans against Jacob's crotch. Emmett smiled pressing his lips against Jacob's ear.

"Lay back against a tree." Jacob turned scooting up against the trunk of the closest tree. Emmett ran his hands down Jacob's chest and stopping at his jeans. Emmett grinned wickedly as he unfastened his jeans. He pulled down both his jeans and boxers disposing Jacob's already hard cock. Emmett bit his lips looking up at Jacob. Emmett grabbed hold of it and without breaking contact Emmett licked the tip of Jacob's erect penis. Emmett could tell that Jacob's pulse was rising as he continued to lick the tip and jerk his cock back and forth. Emmett covered the whole tip of Jacob's cock in his mouth and sucked hard while continuing to jerk him off. Jacob's head rolled back in pleasure.

Jacob was now throbbing and heavily breathing. Emmett prepared himself pressing his lips against Jacob's cock. Jacob came and filled Emmett's mouth. Emmett swallowed the sweet juice. Not as appetizing as blood, but quite satisfying. Emmett pulled up raising his brow. Jacob's cock was still hard. Emmett smiled taking it as a challenging. Emmett smirked at Jacob. His face was slightly flushed and his breathing still a little rapid.

"Stand up and turn around," Emmett said forcefully. Jacob did as he was told. Emmett stood up behind him and unfastened his own jeans and sliding his boxers to the ground. Emmett's cock was erect. With one hand Emmett tugged on his cock beginning to jerk off. With his other hand he caressed Jacob's back side pushing lightly for him to move forward. Emmett then grabbed Jacob's ass feeling how firm it was. Emmett lowered his shaft into Jacob. His body tensed and he held the nearest branch and sighed deeply. "Too hard?" Emmett asked.

"Keep going," Jacob said quietly. Emmett pushed deeper into Jacob's ass, and pulled back slowly and then forward again. Emmett leaned over Jacob's back and grabbed Jacob's cock and began to pump it as he continued to forcefully push and pull his cock in and out of Jacob's ass. Jacob moaned feeling his knees buckle ever so lightly. "Harder," he sighed. Emmett did as he said as well as pick up the pace. Emmett's cock was throbbing inside Jacob's tight ass.

Jacob swallowed hard, gripping the branches tightly. Emmett slowed his pace, afraid that he might be hurting him. "Jacob?"

"Don't stop," Jacob snapped. Emmett smiled feeling Jacob's cock throbbing in his hand. Emmett removed his hand and held tightly to his ass as he continued to pound his sweet luscious ass. Jacob's head went back and he groaned. The feeling was almost painful. Jacob broke the branches that he gripped for dear life and let them fall to the ground. He panted until his cock lowered itself down. Emmett smiled successfully.

Jacob turned chuckling lightly looking at Emmett. Emmett was about to collect his clothes and go on his way but Jacob grabbed his arm, pushing him up against the tree. Emmett looked at Jacob in surprise.

"It's your turn," Jacob whispered seductively as he pressed his lips against Emmett's and then kissed his chin and continued down his chest until he was on his knees and held Emmett's erect cock in his hands. Jacob wasted no time forcing his swollen cock down his throat. Emmett bit his lip, throwing his head back and moaning. Emmett watched as Jacob sucked his cock. Emmett placed his hand on the back of Jacob's head, encouraging him to go faster. It wasn't long at all before Emmett groaned with pleasure. Jacob swallowed his cum licking Emmett clean. Jacob looked up at Emmett, charmingly smiling at him.

Both boys collect their belonging and dressing themselves. Emmett winked at Jacob before running off in the opposite direction. Jacob smiled pulling his shirt over his head and jogged back to his house. The sun felt good on his skin. When he arrived his friends looked at him suspiciously as he ran up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," some of them said back.

"Hey Jacob," Quill started.

"Yeah," Jacob said curiously, not understanding why his friends were looking at him in such an odd way.

"Why is your mouth sparkling?" Quill asked. Jacob's eyes widened. He tried to pretend he had no idea what Quill was talking about.

"Really? That's weird." Jacob raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. "I probably should go ahead and wash up then." Quill raised his brow.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Quill and the others watched as Jacob ran into his house.

"Wait, didn't Jacob leave to go for a swim anyway?" Sam asked. Quill nodded his head.

"Yeah…"

"So how would he have sparkles on his face?"

"Beats me," Quill said, shrugging his shoulders.

**Sparkling Jizz of Awesomeness! I really enjoyed this. ^_^ Hope all of you who read it, enjoyed it too. :D**


End file.
